zzzzesfantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
CharitableElegance
- Regular= "I'm Always Listening! :4-" - Sans Coat= "Except not Literally, it's a Joke. :4-" - Dream= "This Much Purple is a bit Overwhelming. :4-"}} |-|AB = - Regular= "Work in the Fields is Good for you! I pay Well! :4-"}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Clarta Lewarx |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Indigo/522d80 |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = charitableElegance |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = :4- at the end of messages. Words greater than three letters capitalized (if not normally). |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Sign Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = forkKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Alchemical Borax }} >Enter Name. Your name is CLARTA LEWARX, and you are a lady of many talents. Well, not that you're trying to brag or anything. It is a statement of a simple fact! You are quite proud of your position in troll society, both in natural status and that of which you have won for yourself in the pool of your fellows, and would never give it up for anything. And you're not afraid to let that go to your head in any way. On the bright side, you're far from those smug-as-hell nobles who think the same, without reason even. As such, you're -never- one to back down from a challenge; that is, of course, if it works with your beliefs, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. To the upper class culture, you have the reputation for being an intellectual, yet dynamic and sometimes dramatic, yet often pleasant and rational figure, always willing to share a opinion or word, be it with on the socio-political clashes of the nobles or in the way of assistance in pacifying a particularly aggressive comrade. In your opinion, moirailing and auspisticing being the two most glorious romantic callings for a trolls, being an effective and efficient way to check the natural violence of your race as a whole, something that most times you see as a far more negative aspect, resulting in wasted lives and potential of nobles and peasants alike. As such, you style yourself as a “Great Councilor” of sorts to your fellows, hoping that rather than giving into their barbaric tendencies, they can see your voice of reason, spare their fellows, and thus in the future they can unite with the full skill of the race to kill or enslave someone ELSE! It's brilliant! To the lower class culture, a group of trolls you make an effort -not- to ignore, you present a bit of a different troll, yet similar at the same time. While like the proper nobles, you are in support of the hemospectrum, you simply repeat your buzzword: potential. Lowbloods or not, they are trolls, the most glorious species in the universe! Removing a good wheel in the machine before it's constructed is just silly. As such, you have adopted the position of almost a guardian of the lower classes, trying to convince your fellows that the peasants are not worth their time and to simply let them practice what they will, and soon enough, they will be put to good work. While, for this reason, your motives are shady, they have indeed endeared you to more than a few lowbloods in your time who may otherwise be culled by the nobility. With their lives secure, you make a good point of trying to put them to work before their time- keeping them busy keeps them out of trouble. Be it for domestic tasks or those connected to your interests in agriculture (which will be explained in further detail soon), you employ a small, non-permanent task force of lowbloods to maximize – you guessed it – their potential. However, despite your social statuses, one thing about you remains odd- incredibly few people have seen you outside of trollian conversations. Even in your employment of lowbloods, they are often directed by a few particular confidants. There is a very good reason for this: A disease you contracted shortly after exiting the Brooding Caverns resulted quickly in your inability to hear- you are deaf. And as so much time has passed since then, you have since forgotten what little speech you knew at the time, rendering you effectively incapable of speech as well. Yet under the loving guidance of your lusus, you grew up to have this good, social life regardless, mainly in part due to the huge emphasis troll culture places on electronic communication – a nice stroke of luck, in your opinion! Despite this, you remain unsure if your state is considered a cullable disability, and thus refrain from advertising it. Even if it is, you think, making the best of what time you have is the only logical course of action, and you can still play a part in the glory of the empire, at least on planet! Robotic technology being what it is, though, you have invested time into looking for a method of mechanical hearing to avoid this possible fate- no luck so far, though. Plenty of electronic eyes, though! Psh. When you do have to communicate with others face to face, you often encourage the use of trollian devices even so, yet if none are available, you typically use writing- very few trolls are sadly in the know of Imperial Sign Language. Now, what about interests? To start, you try to style yourself as a Renaissance Troll of sorts, dabbling into a great many subjects, such as art (where you are much better at evaluating than creating- you do enjoy classical art), music (it didn't go well), fictional writing, law, hoofbeast breeding, and engineering, but you have truly found your calling in two subjects primarily; agriculture and essay writing. Your hive's location in a warmer part of Alternia is ideal for growing a wide variety of crops, and while most trolls simply import materials, you make the various substances you grow, ranging from grains to coffee, available for small prices, that youth producers and those seeking a bargain may buy from you, further increasing your riches – this is why you employ lowbloods, as your growing projects have been too much for you alone to handle for a long time now, not to mention your doctrine of putting them to good work. This all has another purpose, though; to develop of a kind of crop or method for even more efficient mass production- the maximum ~potential~ of the crops, if you would. And hopefully, should you survive, you can put your work to use in the fleet where mass production across the systems is greatly valued. While not investigating this science, you enjoy writing non-fictionally on a variety of subjects, from an analysis on the natural superiority of trolls over all aliens or an essay regarding various trends in the social culture of planet-bound trolls in relation to blood color. You also have a deep fondness for speeches, and write them on an equally broad range of topics, though however, in one of the few times you pity yourself for your disability, you will never (well, unless the mechanics come along) be able to actually hear them. Lastly, while your breeding experiments did not work as planned, you are still fond of hoofbeast riding, and keep at least one around your hive typically. But onto brighter topics once more! As a final note of interest regarding interests, you also have a non-intellectual interest in gambling, namely bet placing that doesn't involve you to actually be at the event, such as hoofbeast racing (something you yourself would like to get involved in before you leave the planet if you have time to brush up your own hoofbeast grooming skills). You also tend to shameless combine this with your interest in mediation- placing a bet with a comrade of yours to see if you can stabilize an individual/relationship by a certain time: a challenge AND a gamble, how exciting! Lastly, combat! Due to your secretive nature and tendency to try and talk people down from direct killing, you very rarely engage yourself, but that hasn't prevented you from training, as is customary with trolls. As a display of your agricultural interest, you wield the forkKind, which has been allocated with a (rather expensive and finely crafted) pitchfork. Now, forward ho! Your trollian handle is charitableElegance and you speak With Your Mark Signing all of Your Messages. :4- >Examine Self. '---' >Examine Hive. '---' >Examine Respiteblock. '---' >Allocate Strife Specibus. '---' >Examine Fetch Modus. '--' >Do Something Awesome! '---' >Examine Abilities. >Psychic? '---' >Physical? '---' >Other? '---' >Examine Session. >Do the ---y Thing! Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia '---' * >Examine Trollslum. '---' - >Examine Traits. '---' >Examine Tropes. '---' Category:Indigo Blood Category:Female Category:Derse Dreamer